Analdas
|death= |status=Fobble-born |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.06 meters |mass=19 kilograms |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |occupation= |era=B.C. era |affiliation=Impedance |masters=King Holey |apprentices= }} Sir Analdas (b. circa 2578 B.C.) was a well-seasoned Knight and a Fobble-born African mutant. Analdas was part of the evacuation prior to the Battle of Zeureg, but when he returned with his puppy, his subsequent actions led him to be known as the toddler that defeated the Lord of the Stone. Celebrated as a great hero, Analdas visited King Folger, who had replaced the Dark Lord as King. The tables turned with the Lord of the Stone returning to dominance, leading Analdas to ally himself with socially awkward misfits Bob and Leonardo. They also met Carlislie, who joined them at their camp. With what became known as the Camaraderie of the Impedance, he fought in the Mutant Wars, during which time he met Gummi the Bare and he helped them fight. Not long after, war became imminent. Holey informed Bob and Analdas of an impending threat: an intercepted message revealed that the Lord of the Stone had located the headquarters of the Impedance. During the Battle of Noawen, clad in Deboral-made armor, he destroyed the Lord of the Stone once and for all, and proceeded to Jolbeg with Carlislie and Bob, leaving his fate unknown. Biography Early life Analdas was born in what would later become Africa in circa 2578 BC. Both of his parents were Fobbles. Mutant Wars Battle of Zeureg When he was four years of age, Analdas was part of the evacuation prior to the Battle of Zeureg, but he finally returned with his puppy, searching for his parents. In the meantime, the Lord of the Stone himself came down from his tower. He fought with Paladin and Elsevir on the slopes of Mount Carnage. Both opponents died in the struggle and Analdas ran into him by coincidence shortly afterwards. The Lord of the Stone roared with laughter, not taking the little boy seriously. Analdas was disarmed casually, but when the dog bit the Dark Lord, Analdas seized his spear and stabbed the Dark Lord's left eye. This unexpected action heavily broke the Lord of the Stone's power, leading to his arrest, though he still maintained some of his once unbeatable might. The Dark Lord's armies were routed and fled, and thus, his evil campaign was seemingly ended. Celebrated as a great hero, Analdas visited King Folger, who had replaced the Dark Lord as King. Camaraderie of the Impedance A few weeks after his arrest, the Lord of the Stone dramatically escaped capture. Agitated by the news, Analdas feared that he would find him and finally avenge the boy who humiliated and ravaged him so. As a result, Analdas came into league with socially awkward misfits Bob and Leonardo. They also met Carlislie, who joined them at their camp. The unexpected quartet prepared to seek out the castle of the Lord of the Stone, but as they made arrangements for the journey, Carlislie disappeared. When she returned to camp safely, Analdas learned that she was captured by a band of Maton thugs and rescued by a new friend of hers, the mysterious Gummi the Bare. Like Leonardo, Analdas was skeptical about Gummi and questioned the possibility of his existence. Battle of Noawen Not long after, war became imminent. Holey informed Bob and Analdas of an impending threat: an intercepted message revealed that the Lord of the Stone had located the headquarters of the Impedance. Analdas was presented with Deboral-made armor. He was also pleased to see Gummi the Bare was allowed to participate in the battle and prove himself to the Impedance. In the battle within Noawen, Analdas was confronted once again by the Lord of the Stone. Analdas fought the Dark Lord, and while they were initially evenly matched, the Lord of the Stone gradually gained the advantage. The Dark Lord seized Analdas into a chokehold and prepared to kill him in front of everyone in the Impedance. They hesitated to help him, claiming he was just a famous name, while Carlislie, Bob, and Leonardo were still hurt by Analdas' apparent betrayal. Analdas apologized, and while it initially seemed no one would save him, Carlislie hurled her sword at him and Keeber redirected its path to kill the Lord of the Stone. It smashed into his nose, allowing Analdas to drive the tyrant's own mace into his eye. Following the Lord of the Stone's demise, Analdas fell to the ground with the Dark Lord's smoldering remains. He would have fallen to his death had King Holey not saved him with his powers. Later life Tended to by healers, Analdas reconciled with his friends and promised never to reject them again. Deciding to help the Impedance destroy the remnants of the Kingdom of the Stone, Analdas left for Jolbeg alongside Bob and Carlislie. Leonardo, meanwhile, took off for parts unknown, saying he needed to "find his destiny", views shared by Gummi the Bare. It is unknown what became of Sir Analdas afterwards. Personality and traits Sir Analdas was a rather cocky, arrogant, impatient, tenacious, and quick-tempered young mutant. His pride was such that it nearly cost him his life. While he constantly isolated himself from his friends, he ultimately cared for them more than anything. Relationships Lord of the Stone The Lord of the Stone became Sir Analdas’ mortal enemy after the Dark Lord met him during the Battle of Zeureg. The Lord of the Stone laughed at the young child and tried to kill him publicly, before realizing that the boy had defeated and humiliated him, leading to his armies being routed. This event effectively left their destinies bound inevitably. When the Lord of the Stone escaped capture, the evil tyrant swore revenge, becoming obsessed with the newly dubbed Knight and livid that a toddler set him back such a long way. While the Lord of the Stone wanted revenge for the loss of his strength and meant to prove that he was still the most feared and powerful man of all time, Analdas merely wanted to save his friends. He knew that with him being hunted by one of the strongest men alive, he endangered them just by being with them. He meant to change this, and permanently. The Lord of the Stone considered Analdas weak in comparison to himself. During their final battle, Analdas tried to reason with the Lord of the Stone, and, with help from his friends, destroyed him once and for all. Satisfied by his victory, the child felt encouraged to serve the Impedance. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:B.C. era births Category:Mutants Category:Impedance members Category:Unmarried individuals Category:African individuals Category:3 foot individuals Category:Underweight individuals Category:Fobble-borns